


A Panda a day

by LadyPrussia



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Dom Seungri, Heat Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Panda Seungri, Panther Jiyong, Power bottom Seungri, Sub Jiyong, Top Jiyong, Whiny Jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: They were both very comfortable in their relationship, but when Seungri’s heat strikes for the first time, it is time for Jiyong to step it up, well at least he tried... Seungri doesn’t like being submissive





	

Jiyong knew that something was wrong the second he woke up. Normally Seungri would have been almost covering his full body, his own black panther tail wrapping around the panda hybrid’s thigh to keep him close.

Instead his tail was wrapped around his own thigh and he felt cold without Seungri wrapped around him like an overly attached panda. He rubbed his eyes removing the grit from them before looking around the king sized bed, oh there was his panda. Curled into a ball lying up against the wall.

He was still only dressed in the skin tight boxers he had gone to sleep in, but instead of being cold like Jiyong would expect his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. “RiRi what’s wrong?” He mumbled while crawling towards the shivering panda hybrid.

He didn’t get an answer, Seungri just shook his head to signal nothing was wrong. But as Jiyong spooned up behind him he knew what had happened, causing Seungri to release a soft moan the second their skin made contact “Ri… are you in heat?”

He didn’t know what to do, he knew that panda hybrids had very slow heat circles more like once every 2 years instead of every 3 months like him, there was also the fact that he had no idea how to take care of somebody in heat! Seungri was always the one who took care of him, god he has never even topped before!

Seungri nodded again. “It’s okay… I can do it alone, you don’t have to worry about it.”

After a year together Seungri really thought that he would just leave him here in heat? He knew how bad heat’s were alone, he had to suffer through them alone every 3 months for the first few years of Big Bang, way too afraid that somebody would take advantage of him! It was first later on that he came to enjoy his heats and enjoyed having people take care of him. Oh god that was it wasn’t it? He knew he could be kinda of a queen in bed, he knew that he liked people taking care of him in bed especially Seungri who always seemed to love doing it. Loved taking charge.

In their everyday life Jiyong was the leader, he was in charge and making sure everybody ran smoothly. Seungri was the maknae and did what he was told to do. It wasn’t as bad as it used to be early on in their professional life, where nobody listened to him at all, but there was still that undertone. So when they came home, and stopped being G Dragon and Seungri of Big Bang and instead turned into being Seunghyun and Jiyong. Even if Jiyong called him Ri or RiRi mostly because accidentally thinking of their older hyung while having sex had ruined it more than once.

Well long story short they both enjoyed letting Seungri take over in the bed, but that was clearly not an option anymore and it was time for Jiyong to step up and try something new. “You know I’m not going to do that baby, you have never left my side while I was in heat, do you really think I would do that to you?”

“You hate topping,” Seungri mumbled, but he was clearly enjoying Jiyong's cold hands on his overheated skin.

Jiyong just chuckled placing a soft kiss on the little black panda ear on top of the younger's head. “Yeah but I happen to love you, so it kinda makes it okay.”

Hearing the sound that Seungri released was a whined strangled moan, normally he would growl at Jiyong and knock away his hand away, he normally hated when he touched either his ears or his tail. Oh this was interesting.

He snuck his hand down to lightly fondle the cute little panda tail, which forced out another loud moan from Seungri that was now trembling in Jiyong’s arms. “When did your heat hit baby? You are so far along already.” He could feel how the tail was slightly wet from the slick. Jiyong didn’t even know that panda hybrids could produce slick, maybe they only did it while in heat?

“I couple of hours ago,” the younger whined, pushing his tail against Jiyong's hand to get even more pressure on it, moaning when he got what he want, “I wanted to go to my apartment before you woke up, but it was to strong.”

At that Jiyong just gave him a kiss. “Silly panda,” he let his fingers glide down to Seungri’s wet hole, just lightly teasing the it with the pad of his finger he was impressed by how it just opened up like a flower pod,”Have you been touching yourself RiRi?”

He couldn’t stop himself from teasing the rim, pushing it enough that it opened up trying to get his finger inside the younger, but he would pull away each time coursing a whine and shudder to rip through his body. He had never had this kind of control over Seungri before. Normally it was always the younger that had the power, so this was something new and while he did find it strange having Seungri like this, he did also find the power he had hot. Then again nobody would be surprised that he found having control over somebody hot.

“If you want it, you have to tell me the truth, did you touch yourself? Did you lie here watching me sleep while you stuffed yourself as full of your fingers? I can feel how open and greedy your little hole is RiRi.”

Seungri just shook his head, trying to deny it even though they both knew he was lying. He buried his head in Jiyongs bony shoulder, but the panther hybrid managed to notice the blush before he could hide it away.

“I never tease you this much Ji, stop being a tease!” The panda whined, moving his ass to get Jiyongs fingers to really penetrate him.

Jiyong laughed. “Really? Because I remember you teasing me for hours during my last heat.” Okay so he was weak for Seungri and he pushed his two fingers all the way. Seungri released a loud moan.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please don’t tease me!” He grinded down onto Jiyong’s fingers trying to ride them the best he could.

Jiyong finally gave him what he really wanted as he started stretching him for real, opening him up for something much bigger. “Just relax baby, I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Seungri was just moaning into his shoulder letting Jiyong do whatever he wanted with his body, his hands were grabbing at Jiyong’s shoulder trying to stop himself from moving to much. “You are doing so good RiRi, letting me take care of you so well.”

“Just put it in Ji! You know I am prepared enough, stop being a fucking tease!”

The panther hybrid knew that Seungri had a point, but he didn’t want to accidentally hurt him, he had little to no experience being the top. While he knew how much he could take and how much prep he needed.

“Okay I can’t do this anymore.” Seungri whined out, he grabbed Jiyong’s hand and none to gently removed the older's hand from his ass. Jiyong was about to complain, but he didn’t get to do it before suddenly he was on his back and Seungri was in his lap. “We are doing this my way hyung.” His smile still had a desperate undertone to it, but it was still mostly cheeky.

Seungri never called him hyung in private anymore, while he still did it in public in private it was just ‘Ji’ or ‘Jiyong’, he was about to disagree with the new position but Seungri was faster than him, covering his mouth with a hand.

“Shhhh hyung, you seem to forget who really tops here. I might be the one in heat, but you are still my cute little kitten aren’t you?” Seungri’s body was slightly shaking showing that heat was still crashing through his body.

Jiyong’s tail wrapped itself around Seungri’s thigh even without him wanting it to, he tried to nod, but Seungri’s hand was stopping him from doing that. Seungri seemed to understand what Jiyong meant, he slowly removed his hand from Jiyong’s mouth before instead taking the panther’s lips in a kiss. “Good boy.”

Seungri’s hands were more desperate than normal as he grabbed for the bottom of Jiyong’s sleep shirt only breaking the kiss to pull it completely of him. Seungri gave Jiyong’s bottom lip a light bite before finally moving his face away to instead bite and mark at his neck. His movement’s were still a lot more desperate and harsh than normal, Jiyong’s own movement’s turned a lot more desperate than it started with.

He tried to get his boxers off, but Seungri was grinding down on him hard, making him moan but also making it impossible for Jiyong to get them off. “RiRi please, I need them off please.”

Jiyong should probably not find it so easy to swap into begging, but he always found it easy being under Seungri. Seungri reached behind him to less than gentle rip them off his legs. The movement was not smooth and Seungri always fell over at it, but they made it work.

Seungri’s right hand had gathered up both of Jiyong’s thin wrists to capture them over his head, and Jiyong felt like he was swimming. He always saw heat being this thing where people were nice and soft while having it, heat was where people were getting taken care of and were nice and submissive. Apparently Seungri hadn’t gotten that notice!

His small panda ears, hidden in his bleached hair were wriggling around and Jiyong’s own black panther ears were wriggling just as much and his tail’s grip on Seungri’s thigh tightened and he moaned out as Seungri reached for his erection. He gave him two quick strokes with his calloused hands.

He yelped out for the younger to take it slow and be careful but Seungri just ignored him as he lined Jiyongs erection up and sunk down on him forcing a moan from both of them. Jiyong wriggled his hands, he wanted to grab Seungri’s hips to help him set a pace but the grip on his wrists just tightened. “You know better than to move around like that hyung.”

Seungri’s voice had an almost desperate dangerous edge to it, which really really shouldn’t turn Jiyong on this much. But that was really a thought that could wait until later, Seungri sinking all the way down on him just made his mind go blank.

“Ri please! I need to touch!” the panther begged.

Seungri laughed a breathless laugh. “You are so pretty when you beg for me like that, but you know better than to act like that!” He leaned down, and Jiyong arched his neck to get a kiss from the panda and instead just getting a rough bite to his neck. “Tell me you know better.”

“I know better.” Jiyong whined out, turning his head to the side to give Seungri more space to work on as his canvas.

“Good boy.” Seungri having finally gotten used to the stretch. Even in full blown heat what he really wanted to do was turn Jiyong around and fuck the shit out of his boyfriend. He knew he couldn’t do it while in heat. He knew that he needed to get fucked but it still didn’t change what he really wanted to do.

Jiyong whined high in his throat, Seungri knew that that little word always got to Jiyong. He let go of the panther’s wrists, Jiyong earned himself a light kiss on the neck as he kept his hands above his head. Seungri started to ride the panther for real now.

Normally he would have wanted to go slow and tease the orgasm out of Jiyong, but he couldn’t. The heat was clouding his judgement and he just wanted to get off and get Jiyong to come inside of him goddamn it. Both of them probably looked like a mess, Jiyong’s mouth half open, drool running down the side of his mouth as he moaned out ‘Seungri’, bite still clear and glistening with spit on his neck, his hands still held above his head. He looked fucked out of his mind, even though he wasn’t the one currently getting fucked.

Seungri knew he didn’t look any better, he knew that his back still held scratches from last night where Jiyong had placed them. He knew that his eyes had a glaze over them like he wasn’t really there, like they always were in heat. After all he didn’t really feel like he was there, he just felt like he wanted to fucking come already. His thigh muscles started screaming in protest of the hard pace he was setting but he ignored it. He was so fucking close. He grabbed his own erection, jerking it in a fast movements while still holding the rough pace.

Jiyong ended up coming before him, he could feel how the hot cum filled him up, which was that one last little thing he needed to come himself. For a second his world just filled with white and when it cleared he looked down at Jiyong who looked a little bit less fucked out of his mind. But instead a white streak of cum was placed over his chin and even more on his visible collarbones. God he loved this man.    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I have decided to do more Big Bangs stories while they are going through military service, we can not let the fandom die down!
> 
> If you have anything you wanna request send it my way!
> 
> PRUSSIA OUT!


End file.
